Hypnotize me
by hiddenstarproductions
Summary: Zim and Dib are paired up by their horrible teacher Miss Bitters for a project. They have to spend a week with each other and create a CD of songs written by them. Zim begins to change thoughts about Dib when Dib begins too….well you’ll find out…Z.A.D.R
1. Chapter 1

Hypnotize me: A Z.A.D.R story

A/N: This story may in the views of some of you wonderful readers be out of character. But keep in mind that when you are in Love…you really don't act like yourself. But if you have any advice for me in this matter in how I can make it seem more realistic, please DO tell. For you hard core fans I hope you enjoy this story. Please don't be too harsh this is my first time writing a Yaoi paring story.

Arigato Gan Zaimasu! ^^

ENJOY!!!! :D 

Chapter One

"Ok class, your long "anticipated" Partner project week is here. You and your partner are to be spending a week together doing a project on poetry and writing songs, then creating and singing/performing them and recording on a CD. On Monday we will listen to all the classes CDs out loud. This entire week you will have no school," Bitters pauses as the class cheers. "BUT!" She yells and the whole class shuts up simultaneously. "You and your partner will have to spend the night at each other's houses….I guarantee if you don't do this you won't finish. NOW I will read the group names listen for your name and once you and your partner hear your names called LEAVE and decide the houses and whatever." Miss Bitters coldly says while picking up a list that held the fate of the over enthusiastic children. Zim just sat and watched the disgusting creatures before him become even more frenzied and keyed up. HE didn't remember signing up for a partner pro-……..WHATEVER! He turned his head to see the only other person not excited and somewhat sane ,Dib, sitting and looking out the window coldly.

Dib looked back and caught Zim looking at him and suddenly narrowed his eyes and turned away. It was made way to obvious to Zim that Dib DIDN'T want to be partners with someone. That was ONE thing that they currently shared in common, Zim thought as Miss Bitters blabbered on and Kids left the class with their "PARTNERS" skipping happily out the door. "Dib and Zim, you're group 6…" "WHAT!?" Zim and Dib yell in unison. Miss Bitters just glares and sighs. "JUST GO!" She yells and points at the door. Dib Frowns and looks down. There was no use arguing with Miss Bitters when she was in a bad mood like this. Dib just gets up from his seat and walks to the door then turns to Zim who was about to yell. Dib gives him a strange look the walks out the door. Zim makes a pouting face and glares at Miss Bitters and yells, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" then runs out the room.

Dib was sitting on the railing on the playground when Zim walks out of the school and walks up to him. "STUPID DIB-STINK!" Dib looks over to the obviously pissed alien in front of him. "And this is my fault how?" Dib says calmly. Zim glares at the uncharacteristically melancholy human before him. "I DON'T KNOW BUT IT JUST IS!" Dib rolls his eyes. "Come on Zim you and I both know Miss Bitters did this and that she knows we hate each other….." Dib says looking away from Zim. Zim twitches as the Goth boy slides himself off the bar.

Zim sighs and puts his hand to his head. "How do I do this….'Project' Dib-Stink?" Zim approaches Dib slowly as Dib looks up at him. Kids run by them both yelling happily. "Well first of all we have to decide whose house we are going to be at, and since Gaz is doing the same project she's gonna be using my lab with all my equipment for this in it." Zim raises an eyebrow. " And….?" Dib gives him a disappointed annoyed look. "Which means it's gonna have to be your house today and tomorrow…then we'll go to mine the next day and stay there for 3 days then go back to yours to finalize." Zim's eyes grow wide. "NO! YOU TRICKING HUMAN!" Zim gets in Dibs face and walks towards him till Dib was backed against a tree. "You're just trying to get into my base!"

"If you wanna come to my house I'll prove it to you…though Gaz told me while you were taking 'forever' to come out of school that if we come by she'll kill us…." Dib makes an annoyed face at Zim.

Zim looks down and covers his face in anger. Dib could gear a low growl squeeze it's way out of the aliens mouth. "FINE! DIB! I agree to your terms but if you're lying you will be my new test subject!"

Dib just nodded. He knew he wasn't lying so he wasn't worried…and he really wasn't in the mood for arguing. He despised this project. "Come Dib-stink!" Zim yelled and walked in the direction of his house. "Uh….I'm not a pet……." Dib said and followed close behind Zim.

'Oh yes this was gonna be so much "Fun"' Dib thought to himself as the two passed the park and neared closer to the aliens house.

The closer Zim neared to his house the more uneasy he felt. Why was that? He wondered. Eh probably because the Dib is coming into his home and living with him for 2 days…he was really not looking forward to this. Zim thought to himself as he feels a tap on his shoulder. "WHAT?!" Zim whips around and yells. "Are you gonna stand in front of the house for an hour or open the door…..?" Dib said annoyed. Zim turns around and sees they were already at his house. "HAH! STUPID HUMAN! Do you really think I the great ZIM would stand in front of the door mindlessly? I was merely causing suspence for you!" Dib sighed. "yes and it worked now open the door it's winter and it's cold…" Dib lyed annoyedly.

Zim was silent. "yes yes very good." He said and opened the door. The two walk in and Zim turns to Dib.

"Okay Dib now what do we do?" Zim says as Gir runs around him happily.

Dib smiles. "First we have to write songs….and write the music…" Zim looks confused. "The great Zim doesn't understand. How do you write music, Dib-Stink?" "STOP CALLING ME THAT AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Dib yells. Zim growls. He just wanted to get this over with. "FINE DIB!" he sighs in anger. This was gonna be harder to do than he thought. Hard not to scream at The Dib this entire week.

"ok Zim." Dib says and smiles suspiciously. "First key to writing songs or poems is to use your emotions and put your feelings and thoughts into the song or poem."

"And how do I do that?"

Dib walks towards Zim. "I'll show you…"

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! You will have to wait for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and give me some incite of what you think and how I can improve.

DEKE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY YO! I'm making Ch 2! WOO! I've gotten so many comments! OH WOW! Thanks you all sooooo much.

Dib: I HATE THIS I AM NOT SINGING!

Me: too bad

~LE POOF~ ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Zim looks at Dib suspiciously as he walks past towards the kitchen. "And where are you going Dib-Stink-ah….I mean Dib…?" Zim finds himself stuttering. Dib gives no response and approaches the table then gets out two pieces of paper. One with typed writing already on it and one that was blank. "Read this…it's the directions Miss Bitters gave us yesterday in class about the report…today she was just….restating it I guess…." Dib says handing Zim the piece of paper and begins to write on the blank one.

Gir looks over Dib's shoulder and sees…..a word….and doesn't understand them. "What's that? Waz it?" Dib turns to Gir. "Although I hate doing it I'm writing a poem." He turns away from Gir and back to the poem. "WHAT IS IT!?" Gir yells and smiles. "a poem…." Dib says annoyed. An awkward silence passes and Gir finally jumps down. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" then walks away.

"Soooo….we don't have to write all the songs." Zim puts down the paper. Dib sighs annoyed. "We have to write 3 at the least…an the others have to be sung…by one of us." "You're the one who's going to sing Dib-monkey" Zim automatically decides.

"NO!" Dib yells. This was the first time in Zim's experience with Dib that he's ever seen Dib become agitated to that extreme. Dib walks out of the room quickly and sits on the couch in the other room. He turns so Zim couldn't see his face and continues to write. Zim just stares in surprise and makes a face of disappointment at Dib. " FINE DIB MONKEY BE THAT WAY! I'll….just……uh….GO AWAY FROM YOU!" Zim says confidentially and goes to his toilet and goes down the passage.

Later when Zim was tired of sitting trying to contact the tallest, he goes upstairs. And sees Gir sitting at the table watching something in amazement. Zim hears before he sees. Someone was singing.

"I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Zim just stared at the uncharacteristic rival singing before him. The sound drew him in..and he couldn't stop listening.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one-!" 

Dib looks over to the side and stops singing immediately when he sees Zim staring and Gir asleep. The instant Dib stops Zim snaps back into reality. "Wh-What was that…?" Zim asks confused. "Did you write that?"

Dib shakes his head and frowns. "Sorry you had to hear that…" He sounded flustered and looks away. Zim was confused but then realizes what might be the problem…yet says nothing. "WELL!" Zim yells surprising Dib. "YOU'RE TERRABLE! THERE IS NO HOPE!!" Zim yells as Dib looks at Zim strangely. "….." Dib looks down. "I'm going to work more on the poems……." Dib sits back down. "Well then what was that?" Zim asks. "What were you doing?"

Dib frowns. "I was practicing…." Dib looks at Zim. "Now leave me alone…"

Zim walks away but not before grabbing the other sheet of paper that Dib had left hanging out of his backpack.


End file.
